


Good Girl

by GhostCrumpet



Series: Taseragent [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Daddykink, F/M, Fellatio, smuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Srsly read the tags you have been warned.Porn-blog gif prompt from Bulma!





	

“Good girl,” Phil crooned, running his fingers over the smoothly parted hair on Darcy’s head. He loved it when she put it into pigtails, and he tangled his fingers in the long, curling bunches of hair. She made a soft little noise, kissing his bare hip where he’d pulled out his tucked-in shirt for her.

He wanted to rip her glasses right off of her, and press her cheek roughly against the line of his cock, but he knew that good daddies were patient with their little girls. So he… waited… waited for her to pull the waistband of his boxers down, waited for her to take his cock in her hesitant hands, and then the first burn of her tongue as she licked a stripe up the underneath of him from root to tip.

He fisted his hands in her hair when her mouth closed around the head of his cock, and he couldn’t help the low moan that died in the back of his throat before it could get out from behind his closed lips.

Darcy made a questioning sound and looked up at him, her cheeks hollowed as she sucked him in deep. He stroked her head soothingly.

“Shhh, it’s alright,” he said, ignoring the hitch in his breath as he surveyed her red lips and the blushing pink of her nipples where they were spilling out of her lacy little shelf bra that did absolutely  _ nothing _ to contain her breasts. “Just feels good.”

He thought he saw the corner of her mouth quirk in what would normally be a smirk, and her eyes fluttered shut as she took him deeper.


End file.
